Transcrições/Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis
:Spike: cantarola cantando Spike é legal... está fazendo um bolo de joias... mastiga :Owlowiscious: :Spike: Eu, sou eu. cantando Economizei pedras preciosas... pra um bolo que é divino... mastiga :Owlowiscious: pia :Spike: Pra quem você tá corujando? :Owlowiscious: pia :Spike: Eu sei, é uma delícia. :das joias :Spike: Agora você vê, e agora você não vê. mastiga Hm! arrota cantando É assim que se faz um bolo de joias: mistura pedras preciosas e põe no fogo. mastiga Hmm! Vou comer ele inteiro! Vou– sobressalta-se O que aconteceu com as minhas joias?! Hm... as garras Tinha uma tigela cheia delas, e agora não tem mais! Quer dizer que alguém pegou! :Owlowiscious: pia :Spike: Uh? Quem, eu tô perguntando, quem?! Quem pegou minhas joias?! Oh. Fui eu. Esse bolo ia ficar tão bom! Por quê? Oh–! baque Por quê?! Oh... ah! engole sobressalta-se Por quêêêêêêê???!!! :Owlowiscious: pia : :Spike: cantando Não tenho joias... não tenho bolo... Sou um dragãozinho triste... Com nada pra comer— :na porta :Owlowiscious: pia :Spike: Quem ta aí? :abre-se :Fluttershy: Oh! Ai meu Deus, eu espero não estar interrompendo nada. :Spike: Bom... Tenho esse bolo pra não preparar... :Fluttershy: Oh... me desculpa, não é uma boa hora. :Spike: Piada caseira. Pode falar. :Fluttershy: É que a Princesa Cadance precisa de um grande favor, darmos as boas-vindas enquanto ela visita o Império do Cristal— :Spike: Oh, já tô sabendo. Não vou me recusar a dar boas-vindas... :Fluttershy: Ah, eu não sei no que eu estava pensando. Claro que você deve estar chateado por não ter sido convidado, e aqui estou eu, te pedindo um favor. Acho que você ia dizer não, não é mesmo? Eu ia apenas te oferecer em troca uma pequena joia. :Spike: Como que é? :Fluttershy: grita nervosamente Só tenho essa joia. :Spike: Uaaau! os beiços É mesmo das grandes. Uma joia enorme, suculenta, perfeita para a cobertura do bolo. suspira :Fluttershy: Quer dizer que vai concordar? :Spike: Vou... Claro... :Fluttershy: Ah, obrigada, obrigada! Então, na minha ausência, você cuida do Angel. E amanhã é terça, dia de pentear ele, e é importante ele manter a boa aparência, tá? :Spike: Espera, o quê? Quer que eu tome conta dele? :Angel: som de desprezo com a língua :Fluttershy: Ah, tá, sim. Mas se dá trabalho demais, eu sempre posso tentar achar algum outro. :Spike: Hmm... Ah, já concordamos com a joia, então eu simplesmente... os beiços :Fluttershy: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Angel, você não tá no maior ânimo? :Angel: desesperadamente :Fluttershy: Até amanhã. :Angel: som de desprezo com a língua :Spike: Quer saber... Ela não é a única com bichos de estimação que precisam de uma babá... :girando :Spike: Só estou dizendo que, se a Fluttershy acha que o amiguinho querido dela não deve ficar sozinho enquanto vocês estão ocupadas no Império de Cristal, isso é algo a pensar. :tilintando :Rainbow Dash: Haha! Tank não é um coelhinho peludo. Ela sabe se cuidar sozinha. :baque :em sequência :Rainbow Dash: Hm. é forte, um animal destemido e disciplinado. :choque :Spike: Hm? :rolando :Spike: Hm... :Rainbow Dash: grunhe :Spike: contentemente :volta a girar :Spike: Hm? :choque :Rainbow Dash: suspira :Spike: inocentemente :Rainbow Dash: Tá bom. :Spike: Ah! :Rainbow Dash: Pode cuidar dela, mas só porque... eh, uh... a Tank tem um regime rigoroso pra voar, e alguém precisa verificar se ela não vai se descuidar na minha ausência. :Tank: lambe :Rarity: Ooh! ri :Rainbow Dash: Hrm... Sabe... nós duas somos muito cuidadosas. :Spike: Tá, que seja. Hm? :Rarity: É, e muito importante, a Opal gosta de comer a cada trinta e seis minutos e meio. :Spike: Hmm... :Rarity: E escova ela com a escova pra seda, da cabeça às patas... :Spike: escreve :Rarity: ...E não esquece de afofar o travesseiro dela no meio, é assim que ela gosta. E a temperatura do quarto deve ficar sempre exatamente vinte e sete graus e meio. Só assim ela consegue dormir. :Opalência: ronrona :Spike: escreve :entra em combustão espontânea :Rarity: E, ehm... tudo bem, obrigada pela ajuda e boa sorte pra você. :Rainbow Dash: tosse Eu acho que o dragão tá esperando alguma coisinha pelo esforço. :brilhando :Spike: Ahaha! É quase tão linda quanto a pônei que me deu isso... :Rainbow Dash: Não era bom checar se têm animais na biblioteca? Porque a Tank tem a tendência de– uh? :baque :Rainbow Dash: Ai... :Opalência: mia :choque :Spike: Checar animais. É, vou fazer isso em seguida. Haha, três no papo, faltam três. :Spike: Ei, o que você disse, Gummy? Uh-huh. Bom, você vai ter que perguntar pra Pinkie Pie. :de mola :Pinkie Pie: Pergunta, pergunta! :Spike: Vamos, pergunta pra ela! :de mola :Pinkie Pie: Ooh? É claro que eu te dou mais um cupcake! Hm? Mm-hm? Ah, tá, claro! Porque não disse? Eu te arrumo uma lagoa maior. :Spike: Uhm, acho que o que o Gummy quer dizer é que— :Pinkie Pie: Ele sempre quis um macacão assim? As unhas do pé dele precisam de mais verniz? O que ele quer, usar fio dental duas vezes por dia? ri :Spike: Acho que o que o Gummy está tentando dizer é que ele quer passar um tempo com o Spike. :Pinkie Pie: Quem não gostaria?! Tempo com o Spike é o máximo! :Spike: Ora, só que não vai ficar barato. :Rainbow Dash: Eu só tô dizendo que é bom você pensar num capacete. Você só quer ser atingido na cabeça por uma tartaruga voadora... uma vez. :girando :Spike: Mais de mil quilates de pura coisa deliciosa... :vibrando :Spike: os beiços :Applejack: Você arrumou de tomar conta dos animais de estimação, Spike. Mas vai ter tempo pra brincar com a Winona, como você disse? Ela fica braba quando não faz exercícios. :Spike: Exercício. Claro. Ooh— :Winona: late :Spike: Uh, ooh! grunhe :Twilight Sparkle: Não me lembro de ter visto nenhum bicho na lista de convidados. :Applejack: Deixamos eles com o Spike. Ele vai dar uma de babá pra nós. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, é mesmo? :baque :Fluttershy: Sinto muito pelo atraso. Esse coelho bobo tinha escondido a escova. Escova bem ele, caso contrário, não fica como ele gosta. Tá bom? :Applejack: Vamos, senão vamos perder o trem. Vamos lá, meninas. :Winona: late :Applejack: Ah, coisinha, você é muito fofinha! ri :Pinkie Pie: Não não. Eu te amo mais. Eu te amo mais! Eu te amo mais!!! :Fluttershy: Ah, eu garanto que vai dar certo. Eu escovo você duas vezes na semana que vem. Três vezes? ri :Rarity: Ah, eu sei. Está frio, menos que vinte e sete graus e meio. Spike, toma conta disso, por favor? :Spike: Pode deixar! E aí... o que acha da sua amiga corujenta? Quer que eu fique de olho nela também? :Twilight Sparkle: Isso seria uma boa. Mas tem certeza que já não está com as patas cheias? :Spike: Ah, que nada. Eu me viro. Mas, uh, só aqui entre nós dois, tenho que dar prioridade pros clientes que pagam. :Twilight Sparkle: suspira Tem certeza absoluta que consegue? :Spike: É claro. Eu não me atreveria se não pudesse. Moleza como bolo. E por falar em bolo, tem uma coisinha que ainda preciso fazer. :Twilight Sparkle: É, tipo ficar de olho na casa cheia de bichos. :Spike: os beiços Ah é, era exatamente isso que eu tava dizendo. Relaxa. Vão dar boas-vindas lá no Império de Cristal. O Spike tá com tudo sob controle. :fecha-se :Spike: suspira Uh? :de zaragata :Winona: late :baque :Spike: grunhe :de zaragata :Winona: late :Opalência: mia :sendo rasgadas :sendo arranhada :girando :choque :Spike: Ah... Ooh! Hm... Muito bem, companheiros, formar fila aqui! :Winona: late :Spike: Vocês são seis, mas só tem um aqui na minha frente... Ah! Dois! E o que eu digo vale! :Owlowiscious: pia :Spike: Spike, o chefe de vocês, sou eu. Um, dois, três! Hm, nngh, vem cá, número quatro! grunhe :Opalência: mia arranha :Spike: Aah! Hm... :Gummy: chupa :Spike: Uhm. :molhado :Spike: Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco... Argh, quem tá faltando? :de vento :Spike: O Angel. :baque :Spike: grunhe :girando :Spike: Tudo que eu queria eram umas joias grandes, suculentas e deliciosas. Mas o que eu ganhei? Falta um coelho e— :Winona: late cheira :Spike: Uh? Oh! :Sweetie Belle: Oh, pequeno e fofo coelhinho Angel! Você é tão lindo! As ondas naturais do pelo dele são de morrer! :Spike: tosse :Angel: a pata no chão :Sweetie Belle: Fala sério, o Angel não é a coisa mais linda que você já viu?! :Angel: som de desprezo com a língua :de campainha :Spike: Hm... [para o Angel] Olha, você não quer ficar comigo. No lugar de ficar te caçando por aí, prefiro apreciar bolo de joias. Veja só como resolvo os nossos problemas. [para as Pretendentes da Bela Marca] Sabe, era pra eu ficar tomando conta dele, mas. já que vocês fazem isso tão bem, pode ser, pode ser que eu deixe vocês tomarem conta dele. :Apple Bloom: Faríamos isso, mas temos uma atividade das Pretendentes da Bela Marca pra hoje! :Scootaloo: Importante. Vamos ganhar belas marcas com paraquedismo hoje! :Pretendentes da Bela Marca: Ha! :Spike: Bom, já que vocês têm outros planos... Só que, vocês são tão boas pra ele. A ponto de ganharem uma bela marca como babás de coelho. :Apple Bloom: Uma bela marca como babá de coelho? :Sweetie Belle: Isso seria adorável! :Scootaloo: Heh, e tem a nossa cara. :Apple Bloom: E não tínhamos planejado exatamente como fazer essa coisa de paraquedismo. :Spike: Querem saber? Por mais que seja difícil pra mim me separar desses carinhas, acho que vocês deviam ficar com todos eles. Na minha opinião, de quantos bichos vocês cuidarem, maiores as chances de ganhar uma bela marca como babá. Estou certo ou estou errado? :Apple Bloom: Tá certo! :fecha-se :Spike: Legal! Hm–! :Apple Bloom: Mas espera! Como vamos cuidar deles sem petiscos quando eles se comportarem? :Sweetie Belle: E precisamos de camas pra quando eles cansarem! :Scootaloo: Brinquedos e mais brinquedos! :Spike: É só uma tarde. Eles não precisam de tudo isso. Vai ficar bem. :Apple Bloom: Vamos ter que comprar coisas pra eles! Uma joia deve dar pra cobrir tudo. :Spike: Uh... como é que eu poderia estar na posse de joias? :Apple Bloom: Acontece que eu sei que a Applejack te deu uma joia pra você cuidar da Winona, então quer dizer que... :Spike: Hm. Claro que nenhuma de vocês vai ganhar uma bela marca por bondade para com o coitadinho do dragãozinho faminto. É pegar ou largar. :Apple Bloom: Nós vamos pegar. :de vento :fecha-se :Spike: cantando Vou pôr um pouco de farinha e um pouco de açúcar, nas minhas de-li-ci-o-sas joias! :Sweetie Belle: abafada Mas penas cor de rosa combinariam com os seus olhos! :Spike: Hm... ah, esse pássaro tá precisando de cor. :Scootaloo: abafada Alguém viu a cabeça do Tank? :Spike: sobressalta-se :Scootaloo: abafada Cadê a cabeça dele?! :abre-se :Spike: O que fizeram com a tartaruga?! :de estouro :Scootaloo: Oooh, eu tinha esquecido que ele fazia isso. :Apple Bloom: É, sem chance de belas marcas como babás dos bichos. :Sweetie Belle: E belas marcas por enfeitar os bichos também estão fora de cogitação. :Owlowiscious: pia :Spike: suspira Tá bom, juntem eles. E podem me devolver aquela joia que dei pra vocês. :Apple Bloom: Desculpe, não temos mais ela. :Spike: O quê? Por que não?! :Scootaloo: Como acha que pagamos o secador de pelos industrial? :Spike: Hm? :de vapor do secador :Spike: grunhe Ai, não. :Winona: late :Opalência: mia :choque :Spike: grunhe :Angel: ri :Spike: grunhe :Zecora: A Zecora sabe o que fazer, com esse azar que te rodeia e ninguém quer ter. :Spike: Acho que uma bela jaula e uma bela tranca pode ser o próximo. :Zecora: Eu posso afastar esse mal de você... :Spike: Uh? :Zecora: É so você me obedecer. :Spike: É mesmo? :Zecora: Mas antes de cumprir com o que prometi, vou precisar de um pouco do que tem aí. :Spike: suspira Pra onde você vai? :Zecora: Você acha que joias são sua paixão, mas não tem feitiço pior que ganância de dragão. :dramático :Angel: ri :Spike: ronca :lutando :Spike: Estamos chegando... :Vovó Smith: Uh? maneira suspeita Mm-hm... :Spike: Estou cuidando bem de todos os bichos. O que eu preciso fazer pra me livrar de tudo isso? suspira Então fica aqui entre nós dois, certo? Ninguém mais pode ficar sabendo. :lutando :Spike: sobressalta-se :Vovó Smith: Mas pode ficar sabendo do quê? :Spike: grunhe É melhor que seja importante. grita :do trem :Maquinista: Todos a bordo! :Spike: Ah... O Angel. Hm. :Maquinista: Esses animais não podem viajar no trem. Não sem bilhetes e não sem acompanhante. :Spike: Só preciso entrar um minuto, pegar um coelho, e eu saio! Prometo! :Maquinista: ri Bela história. Sem companhia, sem trem. :Pretendentes da Bela Marca: riem :Spike: Uh? Ah! :Scootaloo: Belas marcas de paraquedismo! ri :Spike: Hah! :de água :Maquinista: Todos a bordo pro Império do Cristal! :Pretendentes da Bela Marca: Império do Cristal?! :Scootaloo: Eu sempre quis conhecer o Império do Cristal! :Sweetie Belle: Eu queria estar vestida pra isso, mas mesmo assim... IMPÉRIO DO CRISTAL! :Spike: Não vamos pra lá! Só entramos no trem pra eu poder pegar o coelho! E feito isso, vamos embora! :Scootaloo: O quê?! :Apple Bloom: Isso não é justo! :Angel: som de desprezo com a língua :Spike: Ele tá ali! Ah! :Maquinista: Próxima parada, o Império do Cristal! :Spike: Uh? Não, não, não, não, não, não, não! :do trem trabalhando :Apple Bloom: O Império do Cristal deveria ser bem frio, mas eu ouvi dizer que não! Chega até a ser quente! :Scootaloo: Será que as paredes são de cristal? sobressalta-se Dá pra ver através delas! Imagina só, paredes transparentes! :abre-se :Pretendentes da Bela Marca: sobressaltam-se :som de coisas quebrando :Opalência: mia :Spike: Pega isso! Pega isso logo! suspira :do trem parando :Scootaloo: Isso... é tão bonito! :Spike: Bom, aproveitem bastante, não vamos sair daqui até estarmos de volta em Ponyville! :Apple Bloom: De jeito nenhum, de forma alguma, viajamos até o Império do Cristal e não vamos dar uma olhada! :Spike: Ninguém vai passar por este dragão aqui! :Apple Bloom: Não me obrigue a usar isso! :Spike: Você não ousaria! Uh? ri :sendo derrubada :Spike: sobressalta-se Oh, oh não! sobressalta-se :Scootaloo: Uau, simplesmente uau. :Pretendentes da Bela Marca: riem :Sweetie Belle: Ah! Eu tô no céu de cristal! :Spike: Shhh! Elas estão lá! Ah, olha o coelho! Por favor, por favor, por favor, não vai lá! Ah! Eu afofo seu pelo! Faço permanente, luzes, e seco seu cabelo se você parar! :Angel: som de desprezo com a língua :Spike: O que você quer?! Diga, e será seu! arfa grunhe beija Hmm–! :Pretendentes da Bela Marca: sobressaltam-se :Angel: chora :clique :tombando :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Ai meu Deus. :Maquinista: Todos a bordo! :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se :Spike: Hah! Você vem comigo! :Angel: chora :Spike: Conseguimos! :Sweetie Belle: Sem ter visto o palácio! :Twilight Sparkle: Esse vagão parece vazio. :Spike: Estão vindo pra cá! Escondam-se todos! arfa :Sweetie Belle: Tem que existir uma solução melhor! :Spike: Shhh! Não sentem aqui, não sentem! :Applejack: Aa-hoo! Pelo latido dos cachorros. Hm... :Winona: late :Applejack: Ah! Ouviram isso? Eles tão latindo! :Spike: continua sob o diálogo :Rainbow Dash: Hah, pena que o Spike perdeu tudo isso. Ele teria se divertido aqui. :Twilight Sparkle: Com certeza ele tá se divertindo cuidando dos bichos em casa. :Applejack: Será que ele tá com tudo sob controle? :Twilight Sparkle: Se ele estiver calmo e concentrado, aposto que ele está se saindo muito bem como líder. :Spike: Continua, coelho. Faz o pior. Eu mereço isso. Ignorei vocês, e tentei deixar vocês com os outros, não tirei essas bobagens de você, e nem penteei o seu pelo como devia. Eu não estava pensando em você. Em nenhum de vocês. Eu só queria as joias. Espero que vocês me perdoem um dia. :Winona: lambe :Spike: Hm? Me perdoam? Oh... ronca Ah, beleza. Eu é que vou acabar traindo a nossa presença. Uh? Oh...! :tilintar :Spike: Onde você– uh– ronca :Applejack: Vocês ouviram isso? :Spike: tapinhas na barriga :parando :Applejack: Eu tô doida pra ver aquela coisa fofa da Winona. Eu tô com saudade dela. :Twilight Sparkle: Eu tô doida pra ver o Owlowiscious! ri :Spike: Olá! Pensei em encontrar vocês na estação! :Sweetie Belle: Pra vocês contarem tudo sobre o Império do Cristal, e pra saber se vocês trouxeram os globos de neve que vendem lá na estação de trem! :Rarity: Como está sabendo dos globos de neve? :Sweetie Belle: Uhm... adivinhação? :Twilight Sparkle: Tenho que dar a pata a torcer, Spike. Você se saiu muito bem ao cuidar dos bichos. :girando :Fluttershy: Oh, Spike, o Angel parece perfeito! Você conseguiu afofar muito bem ele. :Spike: Sei, bom... agora somos assim. :Owlowiscious: pia :Spike: Ah, você sabe quem. ri :Owlowiscious: pia :Twilight Sparkle: No que estão pensando? Num bolo de joias pra eles? Hmm, com seis camadas de pedras preciosas é uma boa! :Spike: Ah...! É, com certeza. mastiga Com certeza. Hm? pausa Por quêêêêêêê???!!! :Winona: uiva :música :créditos en:Transcript/Just for Sidekicks Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 3ª temporada